Inspectable Objects
Inspectable objects are objects in Dishonored 2 and Dishonored: Death of the Outsider that either Corvo Attano, Emily Kaldwin or Billie Lurk will comment on when interacting with them. In Dishonored 2 the nature of the comment is often based on the chaos level, while in Death of the Outsider they stay the same. ''Dishonored 2'' A Long Day in Dunwall Globe (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "Maybe I should just spin it. Pick a place to lick my wounds. I've got to regroup." *Emily: "Should I just spin it, and pick a place to hide for a while? I need time to think." Grandfather clock (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "I helped Emily get a frog unstuck from this old clock when she was eleven. I swear I'll find a way to fix this." *Emily: "I used to hide frogs in this old Grandfather's clock, to drive the housekeepers mad. I thought life was complicated back then." The Hound Pits Pub painting (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "The Hound Pits Pub. Today starts another chapter, but will it get as bad as those times?" *Emily: "The Hound Pits Pub. I can't believe it, but I actually miss those times." Hookah (Outside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "Jessamine had me drag one of these out to the lake for our picnic once. Times long gone now." *Emily: "This reminds me of good times with friends. With Wyman. All gone now." Corvo Attano / Emily Kaldwin (Statue, in the Throne room) *Corvo: "Emily. I'll make this right. I promise." *Emily: "Father. I don't know how, but I'll make this right." Imperial Throne (Throne room) *Corvo: "Her reign is off to a grand start." '' / ''"Animals. No Respect." *Emily: "Her reign is off to a grand start." ''/ "Animals. No Respect."'' Portrait of Jessamine Kaldwin (Throne room) *Corvo: "Trouble has found us again, Jessamine." ''/ "Watch over me. Grant me the strength I need."'' *Emily: "Trouble has found us again, mother." ''/ "Watch over me. Grant me the strength I need."'' Old History Textbook (Exit passage from Safe room) *Corvo: "I used to listen while Emily and her governess Callista read from this book. I'm glad she wasn't here to see Emily driven out of Dunwall Tower." *Emily: "What would my old governess say? Callista would probably tell me to sit up straight, and to marry Wyman. She'd ask me when the War of the Four Crowns ended. 1625." Ichabod Boyle (Boyle industries office) *Corvo: "Delilah and the the Duke didn't hire the most refined assassin." ''/ ''"Ichabod Boyle, torn apart by the Crown Killer. No friend of mine, maybe he didn't deserve to die like that." / "Poor guy." *Emily: "Delilah and the Duke didn't hire the most refined assassin." ''/ "Is that? Ichabod Boyle. Another victim of the Crown Killer, just days ago in Dunwall."'' / "Poor guy." Edge of the World Seven Strictures (Plaques in the Overseer outpost) *Corvo Low Chaos: "My mother was so devout. The Strictures brought her comfort." *Corvo High Chaos: "Sometimes the Overseers just seem like another street gang." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Maybe one of these days I’ll burn the Abbey to the ground." *Emily Low Chaos: "Some take comfort in the Strictures." *Emily High Chaos: "A clever way to control the common folk." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Perhaps we need an eighth Stricture. Defy your empress and be burned alive." Scales (In a store across the musical duo) *Corvo Low Chaos: "If only truth and justice could really be weighed on scales." *Corvo High Chaos: "Revenge on one side, weighed and giving up like a coward on the other." *Corvo Very High Chaos: “How many lives to balance against Jessamine’s or Emily’s? A thousand?” *Emily Low Chaos: "If only truth and justice could really be weighted on scales." *Emily High Chaos: "Revenge on one side, weighted against surrendering like a coward on the other." *Emily Very High Chaos: "How many lives to balance against my mother's? A hundred? A thousand?" Cash Register (Winslow Safes) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Every coin I pick up brings me closer to making things right again." *Corvo High Chaos: "This is my payment for having to wade through so much shit lately." *Corvo Very High Chaos: “In the end, what does it matter; taking your coin, taking your life.” *Emily Low Chaos: "I have to tell myself that fixing all this will bring back prosperity." *Emily High Chaos: "To the powerful go the spoils." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Blood or coin. Everyone is going to pay me their due." Blood Amber Bloodfly Statue (Hypatia's apartment) *Corvo Low Chaos: "So much misery under tyrants like the Duke. More corpses, more bloodflies." *Corvo High Chaos: "Rats, bloodflies. There's always some plague, killing off the weak." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "By the time I leave Karnaca, the bloodflies will have a lot more places to lay their eggs.” *Emily Low Chaos: "The bloodflies have flourished with all the Duke's executions." *Emily High Chaos: "Who's killed more in Karnaca, Madame Bloodfly, you or me?" *Emily Very High Chaos: "If I could, I'd nest bloodflies in the hearts of everyone who opposes me." Wall of Light at Addermire station *Corvo Low Chaos: "The Duke has repeated the Lord Regent's mistake." / "The Wall of Light. A terrible mistake from the past." *Corvo High Chaos: "Maybe I can drag the Duke of Serkonos through one of these." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "The Wall of Light. Effective against the riff-raff." *Emily Low Chaos: "These terrified me when I was young." / "The Wall of Light. Cruel and oppressive." *Emily High Chaos: "There are a few people I'd like to push into this." *Emily Very High Chaos: "The Wall of Light. Effective against most people." The Good Doctor Stamp (Hypatia's Office) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember how the Lord Regent wielded one of these. Bureaucratic weasel." *Corvo High Chaos: "Rubber stamp. When this is over, we need someone in Serkonos we can trust to do things our way." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Royal Protector, Spymaster, and maybe Executioner too. Rubber-stamping death decrees at will.” *Emily Low Chaos: "A rubber stamp. I should have taken all my paperwork more seriously." *Emily High Chaos: "I can think of a few laws I'm going to rewrite. No more rabble-rousers." *Emily Very High Chaos: "I should have rubber-stamped execution paperwork around the clock. So many snakes." Vise (In Hamilton's quarters) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember my father's workshop. He passed too early." *Corvo High Chaos: "Maybe if we put more fingers in vises, we'd have less rabble-rousing." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "I can see this slowly crushing the faces of everyone who stands against us." *Emily Low Chaos: "There are so many skilled craftsmen across the Empire." *Emily High Chaos: "I’d like to interrogate Duke Abele with his hand in that thing." *Emily Very High Chaos: "What I wouldn't give to hear Delilah's skull popping in this thing." Beaker (In Recuperation) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I bet Sokolov would admire these." *Corvo High Chaos: "Too bad poison's not my first choice in weapons." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Bet I could make acid with this equipment. Pour it right down into the Duke's gullet." *Emily Low Chaos: "Reminds me of natural philosophy lessons from Anton and Piero." *Emily High Chaos:"I wish I could experiment on a few of my enemies." *Emily Very High Chaos: "I'd like to whip up something to burn out Delilah's tongue and throat." The Clockwork Mansion Wanted Poster (Upper Aventa District) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Not the first time someone's put me on a wanted poster." *Corvo High Chaos: "Seems like I should be worth a bigger reward." *Corvo Very High Chaos: “Before this is over, I’ll be wanted for a lot more death.” *Emily Low Chaos: "I swear I'll find a way to win back the trust of the people." *Emily High Chaos: "That's nowhere near what I'm really worth." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Look carefully, people of Karnaca. Fear this face." Deep Rift Watcher (First room in the Clockwork Mansion) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I caught one of these in a net once, but it was a lot smaller." *Corvo High Chaos: "There are monsters lurking in the Ocean. And in palaces." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "I’d love to see this thing choking Delilah to death." *Emily Low Chaos: "There are such strange and wonderful things, living down in the deep." *Emily High Chaos: "I’ll dream of this thing dragging Delilah down into the depths." *Emily Very High Chaos: "If I had eight arms, I could choke eight men at a time." Typewriter (First room in the Clockwork Mansion) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Someday, I'll type out my memoirs. All that I've seen, published only after my death." *Corvo High Chaos: "The things I could type up on this. Fill the book with all the people I've killed." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Why use words when I’ve got weapons to make my point?" *Emily Low Chaos: "There's no chance that a letter to any of my friends could reach Dunwall right now." *Emily High Chaos: "If the coup had failed, I’d be back home, writing Duke Luca Abele’s execution decree." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Someday I'll have bureaucratic army typing writs of execution for my enemies." Globe ("Upper" waiting room, above the room with the two guests) *Corvo Low Chaos: "How many more chances will I get to travel? To leave Dunwall?" *Corvo High Chaos: "After this is over, I might take a more aggressive approach to rooting out our enemies." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "I won’t stop until the Ocean itself is blood. No matter how many have to die." *Emily Low Chaos: "I used to dream of visiting all the far corners of the world." *Emily High Chaos: "Corruption is the same everywhere." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Sometimes I think it'd be better if the ocean swallowed all the isles." The Royal Conservatory Portrait of Jessamine Kaldwin (Third floor) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember how putting your hair up that way drove you mad. And how glad you were to take it down." *Corvo High Chaos: "Jessamine, you'd laugh if you could see me now, in this situation." *Corvo Very High Chaos: “If you knew about Delilah, you shouldn’t have kept it from me.” *Emily Low Chaos: "What would you and father advise, if you both were here? Sometimes I dream we're all together again." *Emily High / Very High Chaos: **''"How much of this sprang from your time on the throne?" '' **''"Mother, would I even be in this situation if you'd lived."'' Grandfather Clock in Office of Breanna Ashworth (inspect it by looking at the upper part of it) *Corvo Low Chaos: "So much time has passed since I left Karnaca. So many moments gone." *Corvo High Chaos: "I'm counting every hour until I can get my hands around Delilah's neck." *Corvo Very High Chaos: “Most people waste their lives, then beg for a few more seconds at the end.” *Emily Low Chaos: "If only I had more time, before all this trouble. Laughing with friends." *Emily High Chaos: "Enjoy your last hours, Duke Abele. I'm coming for you." *Emily Very High Chaos: "When I close in on Delilah, I'll make it last, counting the minutes." Dust District Pickaxe (On the ground inside the building with Meagan Foster, First floor) / Beyond Black Spittle, By Ungar Poltomi (In a shelf inside the same building, First floor) *Corvo Low Chaos: "They push the miners here too far. I should do something to help them." *Corvo High Chaos: "I'd love to put this through Delilah's head." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Imagine this falling from the Duke's hands, after decades down in a mine." *Emily Low Chaos: "I'll make sure mining conditions here improve. We need the silver, but not at any cost." *Emily High Chaos: "Maybe the appropriate punishment for the Duke is a life sentence in the mines." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Imagine this falling from the Duke's hands, after decades down in a mine." Theodanis Abele Statue (In neutral zone) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Rest easy, Theodanis. You were a good man." *Corvo High Chaos: "This man built up Serkonos, and his idiot son tore it down." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "I'm going to bleed out your son and send him into the grave after you." *Emily Low Chaos: "The old Duke pinned a medal on my mysic father and sent him off to Dunwall." *Emily High Chaos: "This man built up Serkonos, and his idiot son tore it down." *Emily Very High Chaos: "You should have strangled young Luca in the tub, old man." '' Impaled Overseer Masks (Close to the entrance of Howler territory) *Corvo Low Chaos: ''"The gangs were at each other's throats even when I was young. But now it's against the Abbey." *Corvo High Chaos: "Choosing between a bunch of thugs and zealots. Maybe they'll kill each other off." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "This city's gone to shit; the district where I grew up even more so. Time to slit some throats." *Emily Low Chaos: "Help thugs like the Howlers, or the zealots from the Abbey - I just don't know." *Emily High Chaos: "What do you do when two of your enemies are killing each other?" *Emily Very High Chaos: "Maybe I cut them both down, Howlers and Overseers." Advert (In front of Lucia Pastor's soup stall) *Corvo and Emily: "The Family Committee. Looking out for the miners." Dentistry Mannequins (Inside a building in Overseer territory) *Corvo Low Chaos: "If Karnaca restabilizes, the doctors and dentists will start treating people again." *Corvo High Chaos: "Reminds me of a certain mask." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Maybe I should study dentistry, to help with interrogations." *Emily Low Chaos: "The dentistry model reminds me of the Overseer masks in Morley." *Emily High Chaos: "Atrocious skinless faces, frozen in a silent scream." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Maybe I'll have a dentist in Dunwall rip the teeth from Delilah's mouth." Seven Strictures (Plaques in the Overseer outpost) *Corvo and Emily: "I wonder how the High Overseer is faring against Delilah, back in Dunwall?" Plaque (In front of abandoned apartment in Overseer territory) *Corvo: "There's a plaque?" *Emily: "This is where my father was born?" A Crack in the Slab Piano (Room with Insane Stilton, past) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember Jessamine learning to play. And trying to get Emily to practice." *Corvo High Chaos: "A diversion for the decadent." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "The wires inside would be better used strangling half the people in the Isles." *Emily Low Chaos:'' "I dragged my heels to avoid lessons as a girl. Now it sounds like such a welcome diversion."'' *Emily High Chaos:'' "After all I've seen here, music just seems like a waste of time."'' *Emily Very High Chaos: "I can think of better uses for all this wood and wire. A gallows comes to mind." Metronome (Room with Insane Stilton, past) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I can still hear the tick-tock of the metronome I used when teaching Emily to fence." *Corvo High Chaos: "So steady, like a heart beating. And just as easy to stop." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Tick, tick, tick. Reminds me of all the hearts I've stopped." *Emily Low Chaos: "Corvo used a metronome to help me develop my timing, when we'd duel with sword." *Emily High Chaos: "A musician's tool for keeping a steady beat. But maybe an excellent torture device." *Emily Very High Chaos: "A stopped heart for every tick. Let it run forever." Display case (Inside the room with the balcony) *Corvo Low Chaos: "The wildlife is so rich here in Karnaca." *Corvo High Chaos: "I'd rather have a box of wasps under glass. More honest." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Maybe I should flood Karnaca with killing fumes. Wrap this up quicker." *Emily Low Chaos: "This reminds me of something my mother had, from when she was young." *Emily High Chaos: "Such pretty little things, all dead and trapped in a box." *Emily Very High Chaos: "I wonder if I could build one of these large enough to hold Parliament.” The Grand Palace Harp (Delilah Copperspoon's Chambers / Dining Hall) *Corvo: "Jessamine had one. In the evenings, she'd sit and play." *Emily: "I remember sneaking out of my room, listening to my mother play for my father." Death to the Empress Memorial (Gazebo) *Corvo: "Jessamine, I wish I could hold you, just once more." *Emily: "Mother, I wish we could talk just one more time." ''Death of the Outsider'' Follow the Ink *Ivan Jacobi posters (various locations): "Not even the dead get any rest in Karnaca." *Shan Yun posters (various locations): "I never cared much for his songs." *Cultist's Blessing (tattoo design inside the Red Camellia): "That must be the tattoo the Eyeless leaders use." *Eyeless Motif (tattoo design inside the Red Camellia): "That’s the same design Daud sketched out. The thugs who join the Eyeless all get this tattoo." *Etching of the Twin-bladed Knife (in Shan Yun’s or Ivan Jacobi’s office): "That must be the knife. Daud was right." *"Impression of the Void n˚2" (painting in Shan Yun’s office): "What does Shan Yun want from the Void? He's got everything already." *"Impression of the Void n˚3" (painting on top floor of Shan Yun's house): "The Void. I've never seen it, but I heard enough from Daud to know it's not a place you forget." *"The Summit Illuminated" (painting on second floor of Cienfuegos Pharmacy): "Strange. That looks like Shindaerey Peak. But what's that light?" The Bank Job *Tattoo chair (inside the Red Camellia, if Billie has already gotten the Eyeless tattoo): "Not doing that again any time soon." *"The Lonely Rat Boy" (painting at auction in Colibron plaza): "You feel a special kind of loneliness when the world treats you like filth." *"Impression of the Void n˚4" (painting on the third floor of the bank's lobby): "Cienfuegos was obsessed, and it got him killed." *"Impression of the Void n˚1" (painting in the Archives of the bank): "Does the Void really look like that?" *Etching of the Twin-bladed Knife (in Dolores Michaels' office): "I need that." *Curious Contraption (in Dolores Michaels’ office, inspect by turning it on): "More hopeless art." *Etching of a large eye (in Dolores Michaels’ office): "What is that thing? It looks familiar. But... I’ve never seen anything like it." *Silvergraphs (in Dolores Michaels’ office): "A mining camp in the mountain? But it’s not right, it’s been changed by the Void. It doesn’t exist... Or shouldn’t." The Stolen Archive *Crate (pyre in front of the Conservatory): "It’s all diaries, scribbles, and rhymes. Nothing useful." *Pigment (pyre in front of the Conservatory): "They’ll burn away every trace of witchcraft from this place." *Abbey poster (on the closed gate leading to the dock): "The streets are closed on Abbey orders." *Musical chair (basement of the Conservatory): "I remember these back in Dunwall. When it played, it was like knives sliding over your skin." Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Death of the Outsider